


Parties and Pretend Boyfriends

by ink_like_starlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Aged Up, College, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fashion Designer AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Older, Smut, Students, University, Wedding, fake boyfriend, fake date, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_like_starlight/pseuds/ink_like_starlight
Summary: Marinette, a busy university student with a double life as the Paris's famous, anonymous fashion designer, Ladybug, has a wedding to go to. And she promised to bring her date... that doesn't exist. When top model, Adrien Agreste agrees to go with her, how will she manage to keep her cool around her crush since high school? How will she react when things start heating up?





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Alya,” sighed Marinette as the two friends strolled across campus. 

“I mean, you could just tell your family the truth, girl: you don’t have a date to Tessa’s wedding.” Alya, with her hair up in a relaxed ponytail, nodded towards the campus cafe. “I’m burning up out here. Why don’t we get some iced coffee?”

Tessa, Marinette’s cousin and semi-famous Chinese singer songwriter, was getting married next week. Because the happy couple decided to host the wedding in Paris, Marinette had no choice but to go… and bring the fictional boyfriend she’d made up to get her parents to stop the pestering they’d started since she entered college. Balancing university work and her job as Paris’ top anonymous designer was difficult enough without a relationship. 

“I finally got my parents to stop breathing down my neck. If they knew I was just making him up, I think they might start setting me up on blind dates. No, thank you.” Marinette released another self-pitying breath and shifted her bag to the ground as they sat down at a table. 

“Then just ask someone to be your date for the day,” said Alya. She caught the waitress’ eye with a wink and held up two fingers, signaling for two of their usual iced coffees. 

“Who would I even--”

As if on cue, the door to the cafe swung open. Paris’ most published model and hardest to book DJ duo walked in. The words died on Marinette’s lips. Her spine went ramrod straight. It was suddenly harder to breathe. Nino quickly spotted Alya and swung two more chairs to their table. Alya and Nino exchanged brief pecks on the cheek. And Mari couldn’t manage a single greeting. 

Alya, noticing her bestie’s distress, said, “Hey Adrien, are you busy next Saturday?”

“No, why do you ask?” Adrien replied with one of his signature model smiles and Marinette’s heart did a somersault in her chest. She’d seen that smile over and over in photos, but never tired of it. She had posters of him modeling her Ladybug brand hanging in her studio.

Alya took a sip of her coffee, giving Marinette a pointed look over the rim of her cup. Marinette looked away when Alya started wiggling her eyebrows. But she was a grown ass woman with her own design company, dammit. She could ask out a guy. Adrien wasn’t even a total stranger. Yes, she could do this. Just take a deep breath and say it. 

“Um, actually, Adrien, next Saturday is uh, my cousin’s wedding, and I, uh told my parents I was bringing a date. So if you’re free…” She trailed off, unable to bring herself to ask directly. She could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks and she looked away, fisting the hem of her shirt under the table. 

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch forever. Then, Adrien chuckled. Marinette glanced back up, surprised. A bright, toothy grin, seemingly happier and more genuine than any smile she’d seen covering a magazine, had brightened his face. 

“Sure, Mari. Anything for a friend.”

 

What had she done? Wearing holes into the floor of her studio apartment, Marinette was freaking out. She was going to a wedding with  _ Adrien Agreste _ ? She was wearing her own label to the wedding, but she definitely did  _ not _ have a matching suit for Adrien. And to design and make it in less than a  _ week _ ? No, no way, absolutely not. She should just call and cancel now. Yes, call, cancel, and then hire some dude off the internet to go with her. Simple, easy. Why didn’t she think of that before? She picked up her cell to call Adrien, but it rang first.

The screen showed “Tikki,” her manager. Marinette answered.

“I heard you got a date to the wedding,” said Tikki.

“How could you have possibly heard that?” Marinette replied incredulously. 

“I have my sources.” When Marinette didn’t grace that response with an answer, Tikki sighed. “I guessed, you just confirmed it.”

Dammit.

“Anyway, I don’t really care who he is, but you’re making him a suit right? Your date can’t be in a rented tux when you’re wearing Ladybug brand. Especially with all the paparazzi covering your cousin tying the knot.” 

“I doubt Adrien Agreste would wear a rented suit.” Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth. Why did she say that? 

The line was silent for a stretch. Marinette even thought Tikki had hung up. But then she heard a soft, “Adrien Agreste?” 

“Don’t get your hopes up! I’m going to cancel and just hire a date or something…” 

“Oh!” Tikki yelled. “ _ No _ , no you are  _ not _ canceling! Can you imagine what great exposure it would be for Adrien Agreste to arrive in the Ladybug label? We could get  _ so much _ overseas attention from all the reporters there for your cousin!”

“Hey,  _ I’m _ already wearing my label,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, that’s great sweetie, but  _ you’re _ not a model.”

Well, she had a point. Marinette took extra effort to avoid cameras, unless she specifically had to appear. And when she did, she was masked. 

“Oh my, we have so much to do. I’ll get in contact with Adrien’s agent right now and schedule a measuring at the studio. I’ll email you the details. I swear, Marinette, if you cancel, I  _ will _ move all your deadlines up! Don’t test me.” Then she hung up. 

Marinette stared in stunned silence, before lowering the phone from her ear. She was completely and utterly screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm hoping to make this a fic with multiple chapters, if the response is good. I'm not really experienced with creating AUs or fics in general so any criticism is super appreciated! I do feel like the characters are sorta out of, well, character. That's definitely something I'll try to work on, but for now, chalk it up to maturity? I plan to eventually add some smut and might end up changing the rating. But just know they've been aged up to university age so it's all very consensual. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Marinette to don her Ladybug persona and meet Adrien.

Nathalie interrupted Adrien’s piano practice with a curt, “Be ready for a measuring at Ladybug’s studio in two hours.” 

She didn’t blink an eye at Adrien’s phone playing piano music instead of him, even when he leapt up from his lounging position on the bed and scrambled for a response. The door shut with a soft click as she let herself out. 

Adrien slowly sat down at the desk, still processing. He had a measuring at Ladybug’s studio? In the past, they’d simply sent his measurements, or so he assumed. The clothes under Ladybug’s label that he modeled fit too perfectly to allow any other explanation. 

What was this measurement even for? He didn’t have any upcoming modeling gigs for her label on his calendar. He’d only ever had three Ladybug shoots, and they’d all booked three seasons in advance. 

Well, he supposed he’d find out when he got there. 

 

Marinette absorbed the view of her familiar design studio: tall windows, long tables, and “Ladybug” painted across one white wall in an elegant smattering of red and black. Ladybug’s label occupied the third floor of a prominent building in the center of Paris. Though Marinette came in at least three times a week, only a handful of her small group of employees knew her true face and name. More often than not she wore a Ladybug mask across her face, except in her office. 

She was glad Tikki gave everyone the day off so her employees wouldn’t see their boss stuttering and tripping over a guy. 

It was almost time for Adrien to arrive, potentially followed by paparazzi. Marinette donned the mask and tied her hair into a ponytail with a red scrunchie. It was just Adrien. She had absolutely no reason to be nervous, especially with her identity hidden. So why was her heart beating so fast? Suddenly the room was too hot. Marinette pulled at the her collar of her button down and adjusted the thermostat. 

On the other side of the wall splitting the main floor from the front entrance, the elevator doors slid open. Tikki, who decided she wanted to man the front desk today, greeted whoever walked off. Before Tikki could call Ladybug’s desk, Ladybug stepped around the divider. 

She offered a smile and spit out her rehearsed greeting. “Hello. Mr. Agreste here for your measuring?” 

Adrien stood at the desk with the bodyguard Marinette recognized from school. He returned her smile with a friendly nod. Was that slight flush on his cheeks? Maybe she should turn down the thermostat again… 

Adrien detached from his bodyguard and followed Lady as she led them towards one of the long tables. Neither of them spoke. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor, somehow reinforcing the awkward silence hanging between them. 

“So,” Adrien’s voice made Ladybug jump. “Am I allowed to ask what you’re designing or is that a secret until the official release, Ladybug?” His eyes glistened with a mild curiosity and Ladybug felt her cheeks heat. 

_ Dammit, it’s just Adrien. You’ve known him for years! Calm down. _

Ladybug looked up at him and realized he was still waiting for an answer. “Oh! Well, I was informed that you’d be going to Tessa Cheng’s wedding with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette is wearing one of my dresses, so it only seemed appropriate to give you something to match.” She tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and dared another glance at him. 

Adrien, smiling brightly, said, “I didn’t know you knew Marinette! She’s more amazing than I thought, if she knows you. How did you two meet?”

Ladybug stiffened. The surprise question overshadowed the compliment Adrien unknowingly gave her. Should she use her usual story? That Marinette worked as an intern for Ladybug? That’s what she told Alya to explain her frequent trips to the studio. To cover the surprise on her features, she lifted the measuring tape. Ladybug moved behind Adrien and measured his shoulders. 

Yes, her usual cover would be best in case Adrien and Alya ever talked about it. Not that they ever have up to this point, and it was unlikely they ever would. And did interns normally get to wear original works to their cousin’s weddings? Probably not. But Ladybug didn’t have enough time to come up with another excuse. 

“Marinette interns here. And we thought Tessa Cheng’s wedding would be good publicity for us. No doubt there are going to be tons of coverage from overseas sources. That’s why Marinette is wearing one of our dressed, even though we normally wouldn’t design a new piece for an intern. I mean, in case you were wondering.” The words just spilled out, the answer to a question he hadn’t asked. She continued taking measurements, ducking her head to hide the heat on her cheeks. Why was she rambling? 

“That’s pretty cool. I’ve never been to a wedding before so I’m glad Marinette invited me. It’ll be kinda fun pretending to be a couple.”

Ladybug’s heart sped up. He was happy to be going with her? The lurking fear that he’d only agreed out of politeness and was actually ashamed to be seen in public with her eased a bit. Some of the tension in her body softened in relief. She’d been moving by habit, taking Adrien’s measurements like anyone else’s. When she realized how close they were, she leapt back just a bit too quickly and stumbled. 

Reaching a hand out, Adrien yelled, “Watch out!” 

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut. Time slowed. The world shifted under her. She could feel the rush of air as she fell towards the ground. But when no impact came, slowly opened her eyes again. Adrien was holding her. He caught her wrist in one hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist. It was as if the world stopped turning, just for a breath. 

Ladybug righted herself, cheeks turning scarlet, and stepped away. “Sorry! I can be really clumsy sometimes. Oh! But I promise I won’t stab you with a needle or anything. I’ve gotten really good about not doing that. Especially since when I first started designing I had my friend model for me and she always complained that I poked her--”

Adrien cut her off with a burst of laughter. He was resting his hands against the table’s edge, doubled over laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, he said, “Sorry, sorry, that was just such a cliche moment. It reminded me of something I used to watch. Ladybug you’re really hilarious.” He straightened. “I trust you not to stab me.” 

Some of the embarrassment seeped away with his laughter, his smile. Ladybug gave a half-exhausted, half-entertained sigh. “Come on, I’ll show you Marinette’s dress.”

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I personally subscribe to the headcanon that Adrien is a huge anime fan. How else could he have gotten that transformation down the first time? I'm still trying to figure out how to fit Chat Noir into this... I wonder what other shenanigans these two will get into? 
> 
> So I know I mentioned in my last post, Sketches (an Adrienette smutty fic), that I was going to try and post at least every Saturday, but this upcoming Saturday, I'm going to be on a plane! So here is the weekly update a day early! Hope you all enjoyed. And of course constructive criticism and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
